My Brave Shine
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: This is what the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ending would be like in my opinion. For VRAINS week 2018.


**Alright, this fanfic is also for VRAINS week and it's supposed to be the perfect ending for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS in my opinion and I want it around Yusaku and Ryoken. The title is called My Brave Shine because Ryoken was Yusaku's brave shine 10 years ago, now it's Yusaku's turn to be Ryoken's brave shine. This may or may not be about the song called Brave Shine, if you guys have ever listen to it.**

 **By the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS**

* * *

Yusaku looks out towards Stardust Road. It was dark, so it was pretty peaceful. He has recently saved New Link VRAINS from doom. Everything is back to normal. Well, sort of, people now know that he is Playmaker and he is now famous in real life and in New Link VRAINS, but he really doesn't care about all that fame.

Ai and the other Ignises left to create a new Cyberse world, but he can always visit Yusaku sometime.

Takeru went back to his hometown after saving New Link VRAINS with Yusaku. He misses his grandparents and his friend, Kiku. Takeru really likes Kiku a lot, so when he gets home, he might confess to her, but Yusaku isn't so sure. He hasn't met her.

Akira is now the boss of SOL Technologies and he calls Yusaku whenever New Link VRAINS is in trouble again, and Yusaku appreciates it a little bit.

Yusaku is now good friends with Aoi now, so they contact each other very often and they can hang out in the real world and in New Link VRAINS.

Go is now back as a Charisma Duelist and now entertaining the children at the orphanage again. He's on good terms with Yusaku as long he doesn't get beaten or steal his credit.

Naoki was so psych that Yusaku is Playmaker that he keeps bugging him on how awesome he is and that he apologizes for every mean (yet lame) words he had said to him, so Yusaku just tunes out from Naoki's rambling.

Kusanagi now owns a restaurant and the business is booming. His little brother, Jin, helps out with the restaurant and with Cafe Nagi.

Peace seems to be back in order in both the real world and in New Link VRAINS all thanks to Yusaku. But Yusaku still has one more thing he has to handle.

Ryoken.

After saving New Link VRAINS, the Knights of Hanoi have disbanded for good. Aso and Kyoko, better known as Faust and Baira in New Link VRAINS, have decided to live together and probably start a family. Dr. Genome is now a scientist at SOL Technologies. Yusaku has no idea where Spectre is. Probably in a asylum. He finds him pretty creepy.

As for Ryoken, or Revolver in New Link VRAINS, he has returned back to his mansion up by Stardust Road and he hasn't come out ever since Yusaku saved New Link VRAINS. He knows that Ryoken was the special person that have given him the courage and the three reasons 10 years ago and he was the one who saved him from the Lost Incident.

Ryoken hasn't come out of his home for a couple a weeks now, so Yusaku thought he might come over and check on him to see if he is alright. He was pretty down a little bit.

Yusaku opens the door to the Kogami mansion. This is probably like the second time he broke into the Kogami mansion. It's kind of a habit. He looks around the house looking for Ryoken. He manage to find him in a state of unconsciousness. He's probably in New Link VRAINS. He decided to log in there to check up on him.

* * *

Playmaker is flying on his D-Board searching for Revolver all over New Link VRAINS. After a few minutes of searching, he found Revolver. Playmaker jumps off his D-Board and lands perfectly on the ground without fail. He approaches to Revolver, but somehow Revolver knew he would come.

"Why are you here, Playmaker?" he asked. He doesn't turn around to look at Playmaker. It's like he has the eyes on the back of his head.

"I came to check up on you," Playmaker told him, "you haven't come out of your home for a couple of weeks."

Playmaker heard Revolver scoff a little. "Why would you be worried about me?" His voice sounded bitter.

"Because I care about you and I'm worried about you," he explained, "it's not normal for you to stay indoors for weeks." Not only that, but he wants to be Revolver's friend and he wants to help him. He wants to be Revolver's special person.

"Well you shouldn't," he spatted as he turned around and faced him. He looked pretty angry, "I told you before, I don't want your new path of fate. I don't need your stupid friendship. I don't need anyone."

Playmaker frowned at Revolver. He was being stubborned. He may say that doesn't want to be his friend and that he doesn't need anyone, but deep down, he needs him. He needs him to be his friend, to comfort him, to be his special person who would give him courage.

"You're lying. I can tell you need help. You've need to be helped since our last duel."

Revolver doesn't say anything else. He keeps on glaring at Playmaker.

"Look, New Link VRAINS has been saved from trouble. Everything is back to normal," Playmaker says, "Can't you just forget this whole thing you've been holding and go back to the way you used to do?"

"Go back to the way I used to do?" Revolver repeated what Playmaker had said. He's even more angrier then ever. "My father is dead! I failed to kill the Ignis! The Knights of Hanoi have been disbanded! And it's all because you came into my life!"

Playmaker didn't flinch by Revolver's outburst. Yes, he was surprised by it, but he remains calm as Revolver keeps on yelling at him.

"If you haven't interfered with us, then we would have succeeded, and my father would still be alive! You ruined everything that we plan to do! You ruined all of our hard work to destroy the Ignis! You ruined my life! I wish I never saved you 10 years ago!"

Ouch. That kind of hurt Playmaker's feelings a little bit, but he really doesn't care. "I'm sorry." It was only thing he could say.

"It' doesn't matter anymore…" Revolver said in a upset tone, "There's no need to apologize for this… You won… and I have lost again… There's no point for me to be there."

Revolver climbs up on a rail bar and stands on it. And Playmaker knew what he might do. "When I jump off of here, this avatar will be gone in Link VRAINS, and so will I in the real world."

What he is saying is true. Once your avatar in Link VRAINS is destroyed, you die in real life as well. Playmaker still remained calm, but he knew that deep inside that he is freaking out. "Don't do it, please…" He spoke with a tiny crack voice.

"Why?"

Playmaker took a deep breath. He was now ready to tell him. "Because you're my brave shine."

Revolver's eye widen a little bit. "What?"

"You are my brave shine. And I will give you three reasons why you are my brave shine." He held up his hand for his three reasons. "1. You have the courage to speak to me 10 years ago when I was being tortured. By thinking three things, I was able to stand my ground. 2. I have been thinking about you for 10 years, hoping that I would save you from any danger or something might of happened to you. 3. You have given me hope for so long that you have become my voice of hope. No matter what you say or claim to be, you are a good person to me."

Revolver was about to tell him that he's not a good person, but Playmaker stopped him and continued talking. "I know it was you who used Data Storm to save me when that bridge collapsed." Revolver's eyes widen. ' _How did he figure that out?'_ he thought to himself.

 **Flashback**

 _Revolver has watched the whole duel between Playmaker and Spectre, sadly Spectre had lost the duel and fell to his demise. He also watches Playmaker running when the bridge is collapsing._

 _But the bridge has already broke, letting Playmaker fall to his demise. Revolver started to panic, so he uses his Data Storm powers to save him._

 _Revolver sighed in relief, but the only reason why he did that was because he wanted Playmaker alive so he can duel him._

 _But then… why is he thinking about the time he saved him 10 years ago?_

 **Flashback ended**

Revolver thought that Playmaker wouldn't find out about him saving him, so how did he figured it out?

"When I first figured out who you really are in the real world and after learning that you saved me 10 years ago, I figured that you also saved me when the bridge collapsed," Playmaker told him, "You saved me twice, that does make you a good person."

"It… it doesn't mean anything…" Revolver was hesitant, he never hesitates like that.

"Yes. It does." Playmaker takes a step forward towards Revolver slowly. "No matter how much you say that you are not a good person, you keep on saving me from any danger that I faced."

Revolver was silent as he keeps on listening to Playmaker.

"I don't want us to be enemies anymore and I don't want us to be rivals as well. I want us to be friends. I want to start a new path of destiny with you, Ryoken Kogami. We were prisoners of fate a long time ago, now it is time for us to rewrite our path, together," Playmaker stops walking slowly and looks at Revolver. "Do you trust me?"

Revolver looks at Playmaker. He clutches his fist really tight. His chest was very tight. All the things he did, all the things he had failed to accomplish, maybe, just maybe… he wants to change. Become a better person. "Yes… I trust you…"

Playmaker lifts his hand towards him. "Take my hand, Revolver, we'll walk our path of destiny, together…" Revolver accepted it, and he jumps off the rail bar, safe and sound.

Playmaker reaches towards Revolver's face, took his mask off his face, and he looked at him very closely.

Revolver's face looks exactly like his real life self in the real world and his yellow eyes aren't all blank at all, they were like everyone else's. He then notices the tears on Revolver's eyes and he is holding them back.

"It's alright to cry, Revolver. It's completely normal. Just let it all out."

And he did what Playmaker just said. Tears started to fall out of his eyes, then he hugs Playmaker and he finally breaks down into tears. All the pain he had held, from 10 years when 6 kids were torture, when his father was arrested, when his father fell into a coma due to a virus, when he died just to save him, everything that has happened in his life, he lets that all go.

Playmaker hugs the crying ex-leader of Hanoi in comfort. He has saved Revolver from committing suicide and from all the sadness and pain he has been holding for a long time.

10 years ago, Ryoken Kogami, Revolver, was his brave shine, now Yusaku Fujiki, Playmaker, is his brave shine. Together, they were each other's Brave Shine.

* * *

 ***Sniffs* This is the most perfect VRAINS ending I have ever written. If the producers of VRAINS were going to make the series finale of the show, then I want this ending to happen. Yusaku needs to save Ryoken immedientlly. Please, Kazuki Takahashi, I really need this ending to happen!**

 **Anyway, that's the perfect ending for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS in my opinion. Please don't follow this story and please don't make me write more of this story. This is only for VRAINS week. I hope you enjoyed it this story.**


End file.
